I'll Love You Forever
by JYBs Princess
Summary: - Ch. 3 up - Aisha’s gone and Rocky feels lonely…Another look into Rocky’s serious side...r/r
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

****

A/N: This is the sequel to "Jealousy." If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so you're not confused. It's an A/U fic. You'll see how when you read it, but if you don't tell me and I'll either explain it to you or rewrite it so it's more understandable.

****

Chapter One

My parents have made up their minds. We're definitely moving. My grandmother had written a letter to my dad a couple days ago saying how bad things were in Africa, and now he wants to be closer to her so we could help her. We're leaving in a couple of weeks. I can honestly say that I feel relieved.

Why would I be relieved that we're moving to Africa in a couple weeks and I have to leave all my friends, you ask?

First of all, my mess with Adam and Rocky isn't getting any better. It's not getting worse-it's still the same awkward situation-but it's not getting better. Actually, it _is_ getting worse. I think I'm starting to develop romantic feelings for Rocky. I can't say I love him as more than a friend, but I definitely _like _him as more than a friend. And the awkwardness between us keeps growing and growing. I know he still hurts. And I can't help but still feel guilty for causing him so much pain.

Second, things with the Power Rangers have gotten way out of hand, at least in my opinion. I can't take being a Ranger anymore. You see, just this past week, this girl Tanya Sloan moved here to Angel Grove. She was really nice and sweet. But then Rita decided to make Tanya her evil apprentice. Tanya stole my Power Coin one day while we were at the beach, and my energy's been drained ever since. Tanya's overcome Rita's spell already, but we still haven't gotten my coin back. I've been feeling pretty useless because I can't fight as well as I used to. But even if this hadn't happened, I know I'd wouldn't want to be a Ranger anymore. I seriously can't wait to get away from all of this.

Of course, I'll miss my friends. I'll miss hanging out at the Youth Center every day after school with them. I'll miss Ernie's smoothies. I'll definitely miss spending time with Adam. Rocky, too. I love them both, but in different ways. And I'll love them both forever, I'm sure.

I know it seems as if I'm running away from my problems instead of solving them. But if you were in my position, you'd understand. Getting away from Angel Grove seems to be my only solution. I won't have to face Adam and Rocky every day. I won't have to look at Rocky and see all the pain and jealousy that's hidden underneath his goofy personality. I won't have to worry about fighting and monsters. I'd finally feel happy again.

I still haven't told my friends I was leaving; I'm afraid of how they will react. Especially Tommy. I'm pretty sure he'll think of me as a quitter, and I definitely don't want that. And I'm scared that Zordon and Alpha will be disappointed in me. I know both Rocky and Adam will be heartbroken. But everyone will have to find out sooner or later.

* * * * * * * *

The next afternoon after school, me and my friends were hanging out at the Youth Center, as usual. I was sitting next to Adam, but Rocky sat as far away from us as possible, something I've noticed him do fairly often whenever the six of us were together.

Gathering up my courage to talk, I took a deep breath. "Guys, I have something to tell you," I said nervously as I played with the straw in my soda glass.

"What is it, sweetie?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arm around me. I cringed when I noticed Rocky roll his eyes.

Staring at the ice cubes in my soda, I whispered, "I'm moving." I said it so softly that not even Adam heard me.

"What?" my five friends asked in unison. They all leaned closer to hear me better.

"I said, I'm moving," I repeated in a louder voice.

Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets. "What do you mean you're moving?" Adam asked sadly.

"My parents and I are moving to Africa," I explained. 

"Africa!?" Rocky exclaimed. I could practically see his heart break.

I nodded. "W-We're leaving in two weeks. You guys, I'm really sorry."

Tommy glanced at me. "What are we going to do when you leave? We can't manage without you. How could you do that to us?"

Way to go, Tommy. As if I don't feel bad enough.

As if reading my mind, Kim scolded her boyfriend, "Tommy, she doesn't need you to make her feel worse."

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized, although it was directed more to Kim than to me.

"Why are you leaving?" Adam inquired softly.

"My dad wants us to be closer to my grandmother," I answered quietly. "I'm really sorry. I don't want to move, but I have to." (Well, at least the first part was the truth.)

"We understand, Ish," Billy reassured me.

"I feel really bad about this," I said. And I did. But they didn't know the real reasons why.

"Don't worry about it," Kim said. "We'll find a way to manage without you," she added as she shot Tommy a look.

"Thanks for understanding, guys," I said. 

After a moment of silence, I spoke up, "I better go. I have to help my parents start packing."

"'Bye, Aisha," Billy, Kim, and Tommy chorused. 

"'Bye, Ish," Adam whispered. He leaned in to kiss me, but I moved away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rocky raise an eyebrow. 

"'Bye, guys. I'll see you all tomorrow." Standing up from the table, I glanced at Rocky. Our eyes locked for a few seconds. Billy, Kim, and Tommy exchanged looks, as if they had a feeling we were hiding something. Sighing, I turned on my heel and left, feeling Rocky's eyes on me until I walked out the doors.

****

A/N: What do you guys think? Please r/r, and be honest.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'.

****

Warning: The middle/ending might be a bit of a tear-jerker.

****

Chapter Two

My last two weeks in Angel Grove went by way too fast. I was busy with school work and packing, and I hung out with my friends as much as possible.

Even though I was relieved to leave Angel Grove, I was still sad. I was really going to miss certain things in Angel Grove…but at the same time, I was glad to leave behind other things.

A couple days before I was to leave, Ernie organized a huge good-bye party for me at the Youth Center. Of course, Adam, Rocky, Kim, Tommy, and Billy were there. Several of my friends from school who hadn't been Rangers came, too. Even Tanya came. I don't know why I was surprised to see her there; she was, after all, part of the Power Ranger family now. But I guess with her only being here for a few weeks and all, I really hadn't expected her to show up. I'm glad she did, though.

I could tell that me leaving really upset Rocky. I had the feeling that he was even more upset than Adam. Things between us still weren't the same. I wasn't going to leave with things between us as awkward as they were, and there was also something else I wanted. So the day before I left, I walked over to his house to talk to him.

Rocky was surprised to see me standing on his front porch when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I half-smiled. "I wanted to say good-bye."

"But you're not leaving till tomorrow," Rocky pointed out. "And we're all coming to the airport with you."

"I know. But I wanted to say good-bye to you privately. And…we need to talk about some things."

Rocky nodded. "Okay. Come in. We can go downstairs in the basement. I'll make sure my brothers and sisters stay out."

I followed Rocky down to his finished basement, and he locked the door to keep his siblings out. He crossed over to the couch and sat, but I remained standing by the door. 

"Come sit," Rocky offered, patting the spot next to him.

I sat down, but on the other end of the couch. We were quiet for a few moments, but it wasn't awkward. Finally breaking the silence, Rocky said, "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

"I know. Me either. But, to be honest, I'm kind of glad we're moving."

"Why?" Rocky asked. 

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

Rocky sighed. "It's because of me, isn't it? It's not just because of your grandmother, is it?"

I lowered my eyes. I wasn't going to lie to him, but I still didn't know what to say. "Well, I guess you're part of it," I replied slowly. "But it's a bunch of other stuff, too!"

"Yeah, like what?" Rocky scoffed as he turned his head the other way.

"It's…everything. It's not just you. I need to get away from Angel Grove."

"You need to get away from me. I understand," Rocky retorted as he stood up and walked over to the side wall and leaned against it, his back facing me.

"Rocky, please don't be mad," I pleaded. "You _don't_ understand. Look, I know how you feel about me. And yes, it did complicate things. But that's not why I'm going away, honestly."

"So why are you leaving, then?" Rocky asked softly. "Why are you leaving me? Why do you really want to go away?"

I was slightly taken aback by Rocky's questions. It wasn't really the questions he asked, it was the way he said them. He had sounded so sad, so lonely, and even a little angry. I got up from the couch and walked over to him, standing a few feet behind him. "I'm sorry, Rocky. I really am. I know I hurt you…a lot. But I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, well, nobody means to hurt anybody. But they always do, don't they?"

"Rocky, please. I didn't come here to argue with you. Look, I'm sorry I have to leave. I'm not going to lie to you. You are a part of the reason I want to leave. But it's not entirely because of you. It's also because of the Power Rangers. Everything was just getting so overwhelming and confusing…" I could feel a lump form in my throat and I swallowed. 

"You know, I'm sorry I screwed things up between you and Adam," Rocky whispered. "And I'm sorry I ruined our friendship."

A tear rolled down my cheek. This was definitely not the Rocky I had grown up with, but it was actually kind of touching to see him act so sincere. "It's not your fault, Rocky. I know I caused you a lot of pain. Rocky, you'll always be my best friend. And I'll love you forever…just not in the same way you love me. I know that probably just hurts you more, but it's true." I paused. "Are you mad at me?"

Rocky shrugged. "I'm upset that you're leaving, but I'm not mad at you. I understand that you'll never feel the same way about me. But it's just something I'll have to live with." He paused. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you a lot, too," I said.

We were silent for a moment.

"Um…Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "There's one thing I want before I leave tomorrow."

Rocky looked at me over his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. "What's that?"

I swallowed nervously. "A kiss."

This time, Rocky turned all the way around. He looked into my eyes for a moment before repeating, "A kiss?"

I nodded. "Will you kiss me?"

"Are you sure?"

I could tell I had confused him. First, I was telling him that I couldn't love him the way he loved me, and next I wanted him to kiss me. No, actually, I didn't _want_ him to kiss me. I _needed_ him to kiss me. I had been longing to kiss him again ever since we hooked up at the dance, and I wasn't going to leave without getting at least one more kiss from him.

"Yes. Will you, please?"

Rocky cupped my chin in his hand in reply and leaned closer. Our eyes locked for a brief second before Rocky's lips touched mine and he kissed me sweetly and softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said gently when we broke the kiss.

Rocky just nodded.

Before I turned to walk back upstairs, I saw the slightest hint of happiness cross Rocky's face.

****

A/N: As always, please review.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

****

Chapter Three

"I guess this is good-bye," I said sadly to my friends after hearing the announcement that my plane was beginning to board.

Kim hugged me tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried.

"I know. I'll miss you, too." I turned to the rest of my friends. "I promise you guys, I'll write and call as often as I can. And I'll visit over the summer, if I can."

"We'll write to you, too," Billy assured me as he embraced me next. "We'll fill you in on everything that goes on here."

I stepped up to Tommy after Billy and I hugged. "I'm sorry for leaving like this. I know you think I'm a quitter-"

"Stop right there," Tommy interrupted me. "Don't you even think that, because I definitely don't. We're all going to have to move on sometime or another…and now's your turn. But you are not a quitter."

"Kim told you that, didn't she?" I said with a slight giggle as I stood on tiptoe to hug him.

"Yes," he admitted sheepishly. "But I know she's right. It won't be the same fighting without you, though."

I smiled sadly and turned to Tanya, who had come with the rest of the group to the airport. "I know. But I believe I left my powers in good hands."

"Don't worry. I won't let them - or you - down," Tanya reassured me as she, too, hugged me.

"I know you'll make a good Ranger," I told her softly.

I took a deep breath as I stepped up to Rocky. Wordlessly, I threw my arms around his neck. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I love you, Ish," Rocky whispered in my ear as he hugged me back.

"I know." I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheek. I wanted so badly to say those three special words back to him, but I just couldn't. In fact, I couldn't really say anything; I had said everything I needed to say last night. 

I pulled away from Rocky and stepped in front of Adam. He took my face in his hands and dried my tears with his thumbs. "I'm really going to miss you," I said over the lump in my throat.

"I know. I'm going to miss you a lot, too. I love you so much, Aish."

Glancing at Rocky briefly out of the corner of my eye, I saw jealousy flash across his face. Looking back up at Adam, I whispered, "I love you, too, Adam." 

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. (I don't think he cared that my parents were right there. I know I didn't. I was more worried about how Rocky felt about seeing us kiss than what my parents were thinking.)

When we broke away, he hugged me tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"Aisha, come on," my mother urged me as she lightly squeezed my shoulder. "We've got to go."

Adam and I reluctantly pulled away from each other. With tears streaming down my face, I grabbed my purse and the small duffel bag I was taking with me on the plane and said one last good-bye to all my friends. Then I followed my parents on to the plane, without looking back once.

****

* * * * Rocky's POV * * * * 

She's gone.

Aisha's gone.

The girl I loved most in the world was gone. How was I going to survive not seeing her every day anymore? True, I wouldn't have to see her with Adam. But I would rather see her with Adam than not see her at all.

A part of me wonders if Aisha really will keep in touch with us. She had promised she would, and Aisha's never broken a promise to anyone. But she didn't turn back once as she walked onto the plane. Did that mean she wanted to forget Angel Grove and the people in it completely? Did she really want to forget all of us? 

I feel so lonely. I know I have the rest of the Rangers, but it's not the same without Aisha. For the first time since kindergarten, Aisha and I were more than ten minutes away from each other. We were even more than ten _hours_ away from each other now.

I can't imagine how Adam feels. Actually, I don't think he's as lonely and upset as I am. He went off somewhere with Tanya when we got back from the airport earlier this afternoon. I have the impression that she has a crush on him, and I think he might be attracted to her, too. But I could be wrong. I know how much he loves Aisha, and he's definitely not the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend even if she's in a different continent.

I wish I could tell someone how I'm feeling, how much I really love Aisha. I just want to tell somebody, anybody, about everything that happened between us. The weight of telling Aisha I loved her had been lifted from my chest weeks ago, but it was replaced with the weight of not being able to tell someone else everything that I felt. But who can I tell? Definitely not Adam. Billy and Tommy aren't the type of people I usually confide in. If I told Kim, she'd probably tell everyone else. And I haven't known Tanya long enough.

So I guess I'll just have to live with the feeling that Aisha will never love me back and that nobody will ever understand how I feel forever.

****

A/N: Don't forget to review. Feel free to comment or criticize.


End file.
